The Cure
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Jacob looks for a cure that will turn Bella back into a human and Stefan does the same thing too for Elena. What will happen if the two cross each other's path?


####################

The Cure

by KD of Z-4R

####################

It all started when Bella turned into a vampire. I hate vampires. I never thought she would be like that. How could I contain it - my friend, my love, being one of my enemies? If only I could do anything, I will whatever it takes.

The Cure, it never crossed my mind that possibly, something like this exists. Once a vampire will always be a vampire and once a wolf will always be a wolf. Immortality can never be taken away. I thought Immortality was permanent. I thought.

I have a portion of the map. All I need is to find the other half. I don't know where this will lead me to. All I know is that I'm doing this for Bella. It hurts every time I see her. I can smell the blood stinking in her. I can see her deep eyes, her cold, firm body. I can hear no longer her heartbeat. Everything has changed. But through this Cure, I know everything that had changed will go back to where it was before, to where it should be.

Following the map, I ended up in a huge abandoned house. Where will I start finding the half of the map? Could it be hidden in a room or in an old box perhaps?

I went to the nearest room and searched. There was nothing I could find in the closet, just old clothes and pieces of papers. There were plenty of books in the room. It looked old, maybe ancient. It was full of dust. There was this book that caught me. I felt like it was talking to me. I can hear my mind telling me that I should take it. And so I did.

There was an eerie sound when I took the book and it startled me. The shelf moved and revealed a secret passage inside. It was dark. I couldn't see where it leads. Thank God there was a torch on the wall. I lit it so at least I could see something. There was really nothing inside, just a pathway leading to nowhere. Still I continued walking until I saw another light. I heard scratches. There must be someone inside. I paid closer to the sounds. I could hear that person breathes. I tried to sniff and it was strange. I did not hear any heartbeat but I did smell something, a smell is so familiar.

Of all people, why a bloodsucker?! He saw me before I could hide myself. He was really fast. His hands were on my neck, ready to rip it any time. I could not transform. I am pissed off.

He was as tall as Edward. His face was edgy too. He had thick eyebrows. He spoke first, asking me what am I doing there.

I saw in his other hand, he is holding a paper. A piece of a map! That is what I am looking for.

"I'm here to get that paper", I said looking at his hand.

"What for?" he said curiously.

"To save someone. What about you? Why are you here?" I could tell it just by looking at his face, he was here for the same reason and that is to return someone back to mortal. That is what the Cure for.

"I'm looking for the other piece of this map," he said. We showed each other's map. We found out that the map was not divided into two instead three. What we are both looking for is the third piece.

We started looking for it. It was weird working with a vampire, especially with someone you don't know. But he seemed good. If maybe he was not a vampire and instead he was a wolf, we could be friends.

"It might be here!" He saw a bottle. It was an old paper like our maps. This was what we are looking for.

We agreed to both find the Cure. He needed my map, I needed his map, and we both found the last piece of the map. It was good. At least, I am not alone in this.

He needed it for a girl too named Elena. Outside the abandoned house, I saw his brother, Daemon and that girl named Elena. He had bigger body than Stefan although Stefan was taller than him. His eyes were penetrating. I felt it scrutinized me. Elena on the other hand had long sleek hair. She was thinner compared to Bella and darker in complexion I might add. She was just staring at me. Both of them were wondering, who I am and why am I here with Stefan.

I saw Stefan leaned to Daemon who is beside Elena. He was saying something when the two changed their facial expression. Daemon's eyes became sharper. He does not easily trust someone I guess, especially a wolf! Elena dropped off that cold aura and wore a confused face. Maybe she was wondering, why on earth a wolf will help a vampire! I felt uneasy standing in the midst of vampires so I waved goodbye to Stefan and left first.

It says in the map that we needed to go to Avalon, an island. We planned to start with the journey as soon as possible. We were leaving tomorrow. I told Bella about it already. I cannot understand her. She was fine with being a vampire. What was with being a vampire? Why does she like it so much?

It was funny. Edward does not want her being a vampire. He heard what we had been discussing. He wanted to help but I do not need him here, enough bloodsuckers for this journey. I had Stefan, Daemon, Elena, and hopefully Bella could be one. However, Edward was so eager to find this cure as well. He asked Bella to start packing. I agreed that he could come; after all it was a blessing in disguise. With Edward coming, Bella will come too.

It was a long trip. I do not think I will survive for more days with these vampires on board. Thank God there is Bella, but it pisses me off whenever I saw her drinks blood. So I just sit and look on the map. It tells no other clue aside from where we will find the map. It is in a cave. An X sign is drawn in the cave. We are almost there.

It was beautiful. I never saw an island as beautiful as this. It was a deserted island though. No trace of people living here. From where we are standing, we are quite far from the cave. We should start walking by now.

I feel uneasy with the animals. When I look at them, they look back straight in the eyes. The environment changed too. It was becoming dull. Less flowers more trees. I think we are entering a forest. I can see plenty of trees ahead.

We stopped in the biggest tree. Bella said we should rest. I almost laughed at that. She forgot she is a vampire now or is she using this as a delaying tactic? I know she really does not want to be mortal because she does not want to grow old. I wonder what she was thinking right now. Even Edward cannot read her mind so how could I. But I guess by now, she is cursing me.

No one is sleeping. Bella is with Edward and Elena is with Daemon. Stefan is walking towards here.

"We're the last pair," he said. I just chuckled. He sat beside me and handed me a drink.

I tried to start a conversation. "Why are you saving Elena? Is she a close friend of yours? Why not let Daemon find the cure?"

"It's a complicated story."

"How complicated is complicated?"

"It's a long story." I did not push him to tell the story anymore. I saw his eyes filled with pain. He said no more and just stared at his drink.

"Ok. She was once my girlfriend."

I could not believe what I just heard. How was he able to act so normal when Elena's new boyfriend is his brother? "How are you and your brother?"

"I was angry at first. I left the house, but I came back when I knew that Elena turned into a vampire. I know she does not want to be one. Also, after all Daemon is still my brother. He is the only family I have." There was a long silence then he continued. "I'm doing this because I still care for Elena. What about you? Why are you doing this for Bella?"

"I have the same story as yours, only that Bella was never my girlfriend and she wants to be a vampire. It is Edward and I who does not want her to be one."

"That is odd. Bella and Elena are very contrast."

"But Daemon and Edward are not. We are also not contrast." Stefan smiled.

Stefan is very warm. We have a lot of things in common. Elena was once his. Bella was once mine too, she was my friend; but that is the same, lovers or friends. We both love and care for each other. I felt like a brother to Stefan. I know exactly how he feels. If only I could introduce him to my pack, surely they will like him.

Before sunrise we started walking. After a half day of wandering in the forest, finally we are here. I felt nervous for the first time, Stefan too and the others. I can feel everyone's tense. In only a few hours, we'll have the cure and Bella and Elena will be mortal again.

It was dark of course. There were bats flying here and there. It was so quiet and still. All I can hear was the falling of water droplets.

There was a big altar in the end. We do not know what to do. I and Stefan walked closer. I felt Edward and Daemon followed. There was an inscription I could not understand. I know this will lead us to The Cure, but how can it when we cannot read this? We tried experimenting with the medallion in the center, twisting it to the right then to the left. We even tried putting it in a hole in a flat surface, like the one where one is being sacrificed. There was a hole in the middle. It fitted. We twisted it again and there you go. A cracking sound trembled us all. Rocks fell down. We were locating where the sound is coming from, and then there was this girl dressed in black coming toward us. I and Stefan positioned in front, Edward and Daemon at the back so the two girls were in the middle.

More and more girls in black were coming. These had hoods. Their curly, long hair was covering their face. They were not saying anything; they were just walking toward us.

The girl in front, the first to appear, seemed to be the leader. She stopped when all the ladies in black were surrounding us. We do not know if we can kill all this. We do not know what they are or what their ability is if ever they have.

She pulled a dagger and raised it. I'm about to transform myself when she started speaking. I couldn't understand what she was saying. But I can see in her expression that she is angry. She walked closer to Bella and Elena. I can now guess what she was talking about. We need a sacrifice. Someone must be killed to get the cure. Either Bella or Elena is the one she was planning to kill.

I interrupted. She turned around slowly. I can now see her face. It was more like a witch.

"We are here to get The Cure," Isaid.

"The Cure is right in front of you." She waved her hair back and I saw a necklace. Its pendant was a diamond. She held it and opened the pendant. It was a small vial shaped like a diamond. "You need to fill this with one drop of blood."

Why so easy we thought. This might be a trap. We do not know whose blood it will be. Stefan stood and got the dagger. I saw Elena and Daemon protested silently. When Daemon is about to stop Stefan, it was too late. Stefan cut himself already. One drop was in the bottle already. "It's only a drop. It's not a trap."

Before anyone could react and before we can question Stefan for his reckless move, the girl suddenly appeared. She snatched the vial and started to chant something. "Now, who is the one who needs the cure? Come in front." Bella and Elena walked toward her. She let them lie down in the flat surface with a hole. She asked for the dagger and stabbed Bella and Elena straight into the heart.

She then opened the bottle and let a drop of the blood touched the wound. Then, she chanted again. Bella and Elena stood up. Bella's eyes turned back and I can already hear her heartbeat! I was exceedingly happy, but something unusual is happening.

The girls suddenly disappeared. We ran toward the entrance of the cave and get out as fast as we can when

"Stefan, come out! Faster!" He just stood still. He cannot pass through the opening. He was trapped! Elena is shouting at him, commanding to get out. Daemon was stoned. Bella and Edward were clueless and I, I could not move in horror. "This is the consequence," I whispered to myself. I looked at him. He seemed calm, it was so confusing. He was just looking at us.

"I knew before that this will happen. I never told it to anyone. I'm prepared for this. I will never regret. I will still pick the same choice. Jacob, I owe you the map. It is because of you that I was able to save Elena. Elena, I want you to have kids and grow old and have gray hair. Daemon, you take care of Elena."

Then, he walked away. I never saw him again.

**fin**


End file.
